Fuego en el infierno
by Atori-chan
Summary: No es tabú relacionarse humanos con demonios y tener hijos; tampoco la relación entre humanos con ángeles, teniendo de ahí descendencia; pero sí lo es entre un demonio y un ángel.


**SUMARY: **No es tabú relacionarse humanos con demonios y tener hijos; tampoco la relación entre humanos con ángeles, teniendo de ahí descendencia; pero sí lo es entre un demonio y un ángel.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Parejas secundarias: **Takeru x Hikari; Taichi x Mimi

**Género:**_ Romance & Drama_

**Aviso: **_LEMON _(en capítulos posteriores)_  
_

**La idea surgió de: **En la mezcla de mi idea de hacer este fic para este día (mi cumpleaños), que fuera sobre seres sobrenaturales y que después había decidido hacerlo lemon, así que, mezcla de ambas ideas.

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**-FUEGO EN EL INFIERNO-**

_by: Atori_

_

* * *

_

PRÓLOGO:

-gracias por acompañarme, Yamato-nisan. –había dicho un joven rubio de ojos azules.

-no te preocupes, Takeru. Ya sabes que me encanta pasear entre la masa de humanos. –añadió el mayor con un toque divertido.

Takeru observó a su hermano, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando Yamato se portaba así, es porque algo maléfico tenía en mente. Y eso era normal, ya que su hermano era un demonio y lo curioso e inédito, es que él era un ángel.

Sí, sí. No estaba equivocado.

Su hermano Yamato, mayor que él, por tres años, era un demonio de pura cepa, mientras que él, un ángel sin ningún vestigio de maldad.

No eran hermanastros ni nada parecido. Compartían el mismo padre y la misma madre. Lo que ocurría es que, su padre, siendo un demonio de pura raza, se había comprometido con una humana.

Las leyes de ángeles y demonios dictaminaba que de la unión entre un demonio y un humano, el nacido sería un demonio o un ángel. Una contrapartida lógica, ya que los ángeles que nacían de demonios y humanos, poseían la fortaleza sobrenatural demoníaca y el lado benevolente humano. Lo mismo sucedía con los ángeles que se emparentaban con humanos. La pureza de un ángel no era tan llena, como la que un humano poseía. Siempre había una pequeña fracción de odio y rencor, residiendo en su interior. Pero la fortaleza como ángel, es lo que hacía que nacieran demonios.

Con esto, se producía un equilibrio entre las balanzas del bien y mal, donde ni los demonios ni los ángeles batallaban entre sí por el control y el poder.

Lo único que era considerado un tabú y algo que ni los ángeles y demonios aceptaban, era la unión entre ambos. Ambos poderes juntos, podría crear un caos universal.

-espero que no mates a Hikari-chan y a su acompañante.

-¿cómo crees, Takeru? Ya he disfrutado del placer de matar hace unos minutos.

Takeru meneó la cabeza. Parece mentira que siendo ángel tuviera que escuchar las _divertidas _anécdotas de su hermano.

Ahora entendía que estuviera de tan buen humor.

-nunca cambiarás, nisan.

-tú tampoco, hermanito. Estás contaminado de mucha paz, aunque no te culpo por ello. Pero en serio, -cambiando su expresión a una más sensata- como hermano tuyo y saber que pronto te irás al Cielo, debo comprobar si esa chica que tanto te gusta tiene un poder brillante para que puedas tener un futuro con ella.

-quién mejor para eso, que el "Príncipe de los Demonios" para comprobar el aura mística de un ser humano. –se burló Takeru.

-y con mucho orgullo. –agregó el mayor Ishida con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

.

-sí que tardan. –dijo una chica de cabellos anaranjados, mientras consultaba en su reloj de pulsera la hora. Al mirar a su amiga, casi se rió de su estado- eh, Hikari, ¿y ese nerviosismo? Creía que llevabais un año saliendo, ¿a qué viene esa cara de estar en tu primera cita?

-deja de burlarte, Sora-san. –espetó algo molesta- es que cuando Takeru-kun mencionó que quería presentarme a su hermano, pues no puedo evitar pensar en si le caeré bien.

-¿por qué te importa tanto? Sales con tu novio, no con su hermano.

-es que Takeru-kun me contó, que su hermano es alguien muy importante, casi lo idolatra. Por eso, pienso que si a su hermano no le caigo bien, entonces eso convencerá a Takeru- y nuestra relación finalizará.

Sora rió divertida por esa teoría y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda tranquilizadoras.

-eso son paranoias tuyas, Hikari. Además, si por lo que me cuentas, Takeru es un encanto, seguro que su hermano también lo será.

Más animada por ese comentario, Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga.

-arigato, Sora. Me alegro que estés tú, en lugar del sobre protector de mi hermano.

Sora sonrió con dulzura, al tiempo que alzaba los ojos, viendo como dos rubios bromeaban entre sí.

El pequeño tenía como un carácter risueño e inocente, mientras que el mayor tenía un halo tan misterioso que la impulsaba a no apartar sus ojos rojos en su persona.

Quizás porque sentía su mirada incesante, que lo vio chocar sus ojos con los suyos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuerpo entero y ver cómo esos ojos como dos cielos la miraban tan profundamente, una extraña excitación empezó a rodearla.

¿Cómo podía pasarle eso con un desconocido?

"_Deja de fantasear, Sora y olvídate de él. Es un chico guapo como otro cualquiera. Además que no tienes el carácter alocado de Mimi-chan para lanzarte y presentarte. Conténtate al menos de encontrar al hombre más guapo que hayas visto en tu vida."_

-¡Hikari-chan! –escuchó cómo el pequeño rubio saludaba a su amiga.

Un momento.

Entonces, ¿ese chico era el hermano del novio de su amiga?

Bendita suerte la suya.

Lo vio acercarse y no puedo evitar analizarlo de pies a cabeza. Era un chico joven, quizás de unos veinte años como ella. Su media melena era como el oro, con un toque rebelde. Sus ojos que parecían zafiros, la miraba de tal manera, como si la estuviera penetrando.

Un rojo cubrió sus mejillas, al ver cómo entre el saludo de la joven pareja, el chico le ofrecía una sonrisa de infarto.

Todo eso, bien encajado en el perfil de chico peligroso que daba con esos pantalones negros y camiseta de igual color sin mangas. Alrededor de su antebrazo, llevaba un adorno, mientras que en la cara interior de la muñeca derecha, llevaba un extraño símbolo tatuado en rojo.

-y este es mi hermano mayor, Ishida Yamato.

En medio de su ensoñación, Sora no atendía a las presentaciones que el menor había hecho.

-un placer. –escuchó cómo se dirigía más a ella que a Hikari, obligándola a estrechar la mano.

-ah, el placer es mío. Ah, me llamo Takenouchi Sora, encantada.

Perfecto Sora, se recriminaba.

Sigue así con tus "ah" y te tomará como una tonta integral.

Sin embargo, él solo sonreía de manera tan encantadora que no sabía si compartir su risa o morirse de la pena.

¿Desde cuándo le pasaba esas cosas a ella?

-si queréis, os dejamos solos para que os conozcáis mejor. –se burlaba Takeru, quién no había tardado en pasarle el brazo a su novia Hikari, quién también se reía divertida de la situación.

-¡Takeru! –le amonestó Yamato, donde Sora advirtió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

Hasta una persona peligrosa como él, también se avergonzaba. Eso era inédito.

-así que por fin te conozco, Sora-chan. -haciendo caso omiso de la molestia de su hermano, Takeru se dirigió a ella con la confianza, como si la conociera de toda la vida- Hikari-chan me habla mucho de ti y eso que eres la mejor amiga de su hermano.

Ahí Yamato puso especial atención, demasiado interesado en el tema sobre la vida privada de Takenouchi.

-Taichi y yo somos amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, y con Hikari, al ser chica, nos llevamos de maravilla.

-¿Taichi? –repitió Yamato con una ceja alzada, intrigado en saber quién era ese tipo en la vida de Sora.

Quizás porque Sora lo advirtió, que se apresuró a aclarar.

-es el hermano de Hikari, pero entre él y yo no hay nada. Además que tiene novia. Yo no tengo novio.

¡Genial Sora! ¡Bórdalo!

Se decía mientras se mordía la lengua.

¿Por qué no le cantas ya de paso que estás interesada en él y te gusta, en vez de irte con rodeos estúpidos?

Y sobre todo, ¿desde cuándo te comportas de manera tan tonta?

¿Y quién no cuando tienes un hombre atractivo donde en tu mente no para de pensar mil y una cosas con él, y todas ellas pervertidas?

Si te escucharan…

-¿en serio? –el interés de Yamato no podía ser más notable, para sorpresa de Takenouchi- quizás entonces te pida para salir.

El atrevimiento en sus palabras era tan claro, que Takeru solo meneaba la cabeza, mientras que Hikari miraba a Sora con una sonrisa, la cual tenía un rostro rojo y sorpresivo.

Tras unos segundos de intenso silencio, Sora le contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

-quizás entonces acepte salir contigo. –siguiéndole el juego.

Yamato no podía sonreír más.

Definitivamente esa chica era perfecta.

Ya desde el momento en que la vio, el aura que la rodeaba y la sencillez en una persona tan hermosa como ella, le había cautivado al instante. Lo que más le gustaba era esa sonrisa tan dulce, que inconscientemente lo hacían sonreír a él.

Y lo mejor es que era una chica que no se ponía toda tímida y sosa, o terriblemente alocada ante su presencia. Era una combinación de ambas cosas sin llegar a lo exagerado.

.

Tras la tarde pasada con las dos chicas, Yamato y Takeru regresaron a su hogar. En el camino, Takeru no podía estar ansioso a la espera de la opinión de su hermano sobre su novia, porque de la amiga de Hikari, tenía una clara teoría de lo que opinaba de ella.

-¿y qué te parece Hikari-chan?

-es encantadora. –admitió.

-¿solo eso? –desilusionado, ya que para él Hikari era más que encantadora, era como la luz que iluminaba su camino. ¿Cómo podía decir su hermano solamente que era encantadora? Por lo menos, que le dijera que era guapa, simpática y una muy buena persona.

-¿quieres que te dé mi opinión como demonio?

Sabiendo por su hermano, que los demonios aparte de disfrutar matando, disfrutaban más del placer carnal, especialmente cuando la chica era hermosa e inocente, prefirió no imaginar la clase de perversiones que tendría su hermano ahora mismo en la cabeza con su querida Hikari.

-paso.

Justo en ese instante, la niebla, empezó a rodear ambas figuras y el aire se volvió denso y pesado. Una clara bienvenida para aquellos que estaban llegando a la mansión de estilo europeo, donde vivían sus padres, ellos y la servidumbre demoníaca.

La seriedad embargó a ambos hermanos y de forma mágica, sus ropas y sus rasgos físicos cambiaron de repente.

Yamato llevando ahora un traje con corbata y una capa ondeando al viento, hacía crujir sus manos, donde sus uñas se habían afilado, lo mismo había sucedido con sus orejas, las cuales se habían convertido en unas puntiagudas y un diente afilado sobresalía de su labio inferior; Takeru, llevaba un traje simple de jersey holgado y pantalón a juego de un gris claro. Su aspecto no había cambiado nada, con excepción de la aparición de unas alas de ángel a su espalda.

La gran y tétrica mansión apareció ante sus ojos, el aullido del lobo a una distancia, el ulular del búho situado en la rama más cercana y con ella la noche. Todo en conjunto, espantaría a cualquier humano que se precie.

Desde el tejado de su casa, decenas de demonios y bestias empezaron a volar por los cielos, en búsqueda de su comida favorita, la carne humana. Algo que no le importaba a Yamato, pero sí a Takeru por su condición de ángel, pero no podía hacer nada.

Siguiendo su camino, cuando subieron las escaleras del porche, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, donde en el recibidor, una hermosa mujer de largo vestido gris y con una sonrisa, les estaba esperando.

-bienvenidos, hijos míos.

-hola, okasan. –le saludó el más pequeño como era habitual.

El mayor solo dio un cabeceo, mientras se internaba en la casa.

-¿y bien? ¿qué tal ha ido? –preguntó la mujer a su hijo mayor.

-el aura de esa chica tiene un halo brillante y demasiado purificador para mi gusto. Con eso, ya digo que es perfecta para Takeru.

Takeru sonrió emocionado. Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar de boca de su hermano. Ir a conocer a su novia, no había sido sino una de las órdenes de su padre, el "Rey Demonio", quién había mandado a su hermano con la intención de descubrir el aura de Hikari y darle después el visto a su padre.

Y por lo que se ve, el visto era demasiado bueno.

-cuanto me alegro. –sonreía la mujer con calma y tranquilidad.

-por cierto okasan, aquí tu hijo Yamato, el temido príncipe de los demonios, -haciendo drama sobre la palabra- se ha enamorado de una humana.

-¡Takeru! –volvió a amonestarlo estando de nuevo colorado.

-¿hablas en serio? –con interés, mirando ahora al mayor y como la evidencia estaba pintada en su cara.

-humm… -mirando hacia otro lado- me enamoré de una humana. Sí, ¿y qué pasa? Que yo sepa no hay impedimento en que tenga relaciones con ella. Tú y papá tenéis esa clase de relación.

-cierto.

La voz grave de hombre, resonó por el recibidor y de la nada, un hombre trajeado y fornido se acercaba a paso lento hacia su familia, hasta situarse al lado de su esposa.

-no hay problemas entre relación de un demonio y una humana. La única prohibición existente, es la relación entre un demonio y un ángel, de lo contrario, las llamas del infierno será el castigo para sus usuarios. –Yamato y Takeru, observaban a su padre y cómo a pesar de su rostro peligroso y aterrador, se dibujaba una gran preocupación- No lo olvidéis nunca, hijos. Me disgustaría que eso os pasara. Sobre todo cuando tú Yamato, eres el príncipe de los demonios, y tú Takeru el futuro Señor de los ángeles. Una pérdida como la vuestra, sería un completo desastre para nuestra raza.

.

Sora y Hikari, ajenas a lo que los hermanos Ishida eran realmente, cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde.

-se nota que Yamato-san está interesado en ti. No paraba de echarte el ojo y lanzarte indirectas descaradas.

-¿crees entonces que de verdad le guste? Es que es un chico tan guapo y misterioso, que alguien como él tiene que tener cantidad de fans y admiradoras.

-eso pensaba yo cuando conocí a Takeru-kun y mírame.

-Takeru es un chico encantador. –reconocía Takenouchi- seguro que le caería bien al pesado de tu hermano, si lo llegara a conocer. –riendo divertida.

-como amigo, quizás; pero como novio. –bastante dubitativa, riéndose como ella.

-¿se puede saber qué habláis de mí?

La voz de Taichi, cogió in fraganti a las dos chicas, quiénes empezaron a sonreir nerviosas en búsqueda de una excusa.

-nada, hermano. Solo comentaba con Sora-san lo fuerte que eres, cuando proteges a tu ángel de la belleza.

-¿eso es una doble connotación, Hikari? –preguntó el mayor enarcando una ceja.

-¿acaso te molesta, Taichi? –le siguió Sora, acercándose a su amiga- siendo lo que eres, el "Señor de los Ángeles", es normal que solo te muestres fuerte cuando se trata de proteger a Mimi, el "Ángel de la Belleza".

-hubiera preferido tener como novia al "Ángel del Amor", pero se ve que _Cupido_ lanzó sus flechas hacia otra parte, todo por su mejor amiga. –mirándola fijamente con algo de ternura.

-Cupido no tuvo nada que ver en esto. –guiñándole el ojo- Mimi-chan te amaba de verdad, mientras que yo, a pesar de ser el ángel del amor, soy también una guerrera al servicio de su "Señor Ángel". –haciéndole una leve reverencia.

-una relación así, nunca funcionaría. –suspirando- supongo que esa es la ventaja que tienes como ángel del amor, que sabes cuando una relación puede ser verdadera y duradera.

Sora sonrió en respuesta.

-pues nuestro _ángel del amor_, parece que por fin ha encontrado a SU amor. –intervino Hikari.

-¡Hikari!

-¡ah! ¿sí? –lejos de molestarse, Taichi observó con atención y serenidad a su amiga de la infancia- ¿y cómo es él?

-pues… -¿decir que se excitaba y que pensaba en perversiones con solo verle, sería algo propio de ángeles?- pues es un humano atractivo y creo que fue flechazo, porque según tu hermana, él también se enamoró de mí en cuanto me vio.

-si vieras cómo la miraba. –murmuraba Hikari- es cómo cuando miras tú a Mimi-san, nisan.

Taichi miró de reojo a su hermana y luego a su mejor amiga, donde una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-se te ve muy feliz cuando hablas de él. Me alegro por ti, Sora. Espero que ese humano sea la persona que te haga feliz. Porque como ángel del amor, siempre tienes problemas para encontrar a tu enamorado ideal

-estoy segura de que Yamato lo es. –decía muy convencida de sus palabras.

Un ángel puede relacionarse con humanos; un demonio puede relacionarse con humanos; pero nunca pueden relacionarse un demonio y un ángel, sino se les castigaría con las llamas eternas del infierno.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hace mucho que no escribía un sorato, y creo que tendré que regresar a ellos porque siento que ando perdiendo el toque, PERO NUNCA EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR LA PAREJA.

Trataré de mejorara este fic y convertirlo en uno más emocionante, aunque supongo la idea de ver que este amor es uno prohibido con una grave consecuencia, hará interesante la historia.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y me regaléis un review, pero claro, insistiendo por si cuela, estaría más contenta si alguien me regalara un peluche de Yamato o Sora (que son los peluches, junto a la pequeña Rin-chan de Inuyasha que me faltan por tener en mi poder) o también una figurita sorato, sesshrin o sasusaku. Pero si son las tres figuras de estas tres parejas, amaré por siempre a esa persona.

Besos y saludos.

Recordad que aparte de este fic, están también publicados un oneshoot de: Inutaisho x Irasue (Inuyasha); Fugaku x Mikoto (Naruto); Hiroaki x Natsuko (Digimon). Aparte de las nuevas publicaciones de las parejas: sasusaku (Naruto, de vampiros) y sesshrin (Inuyasha, de demonio) Por supuesto, como el de sorato, contendrá lemon de dichas parejas.

'Atori'


End file.
